


So All Passed Into Myth, and the Gods Walk Among Us

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [30]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the world knows the gods are real, no better or worse than the rest of humanity, save they live beyond the span of mortal years. Their names are whispered in secret prayers, shouted to the skies, thought in silence between the moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So All Passed Into Myth, and the Gods Walk Among Us

So the news of the day becomes stories of the past, stories become legends, legends become myths. The world changes and grows and reaches for the stars, brilliant and blazing defiance of the old order. And if somewhere in those who work to that end, there are heroes and villians vying against each other, who can say? For the world knows the gods are real, no better or worse than the rest of humanity, save they live beyond the span of mortal years.

Their names are whispered in secret prayers, shouted to the skies, thought in silence between the moments.

Loki, the Trickster, brilliant and dangerous master of lies and illusion.

Clint, the Hawkeye, master of archery who never misses his shot.

Steve, the Captain, who never lies and never falters and fights for all the right reasons.

Anat, the Winnower, beautiful, most dangerous adversary when challenged.

Tony, the Ironman, never standing still and ever creating something new.

Bruce, the Hulk, caught between serenity and rage, and protector of the gods.

The Morrigan, Phantom Queen, laughing as she chooses those who die in battle.

Natasha, the Widow, that kills without trace, and knows always what is best kept secret.

Coulson, of Secrets, quiet and unseen master of the shadows.

Thor, of Thunder, wielder of the hammer Mjolnir, and warrior with few equals.

All know, too, of the mortals who became best beloved of the gods, and were given the gift of long life that they would not die before those who loved them. Pepper, the Lady Stark, and Jane, the builder of bridges.

All know the tales of their youth, when they fought bitter battles that razed cities to the ground, and broke open the skies. The titans who came before them - Thanos the war-bringer, Fury of the shield, Odin All-Father, Ivan the betrayer - and barred them from the world. The monsters they fought - the many-headed hydra, the bearers of the ten rings, the red-skulled demon, the armored darkness that stole the stars - and cast down. Their weapons and children and all that need be known of them. All know the tales, and all know them to be truth.

And if in the great towers where the gods live, the truth is different, then the world need not be concerned with what the gods remember of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> And so this series ends, or at least, those stories I intend to write in it.
> 
> There is a fanmix to go with it: [Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth](http://archivevault.nfshost.com/liesmisdirectionandterribletruth.zip)


End file.
